Touken Ranbu : Sehari Satu Kisah
by Nyan9950
Summary: Ikuti kisah keseharian para Toudan-Toudan dengan Saniwanya dalam citadel random nan jauh di bumi dengan pertualangan mereka yang entah ada faedahnya atau tidak... Dan banyak lagi yang tidak bisa disebut satu per satu. Note : belom tentu updet sehari sekali /plak
1. Bocor

Bocor

* * *

Singkat cerita. Citadel. Kebocoran.

* * *

Jadi, ceritanya pada suatu hari hujan deras menguyur citadel untuk waktu yang cukup lama, hingga akhirnya...

Tik... Tik...

"Wah, udah berapa hari yha ujannya gak berhenti?" wujud seorang Tantou rambut pink bermarga Toushirou bernama Akita muncul dari dalam jendela citadel, menempelkan hidung dan tangannya di kaca jendela. Seorang Tantou lainnya yang bernama Gokotai mengendong seekor anak harimau putih di tangannya dan ikut melihat taman belakang Citadel yang basah akibat hujan yang berkepanjangan.

"Bosan yah?" tanya Gokotai, sambil menguap kecil gegara bosan.

"Iya nih, hujan mulu gak bisa main-main di luar, suntuk banget di dalem terus..." keluh Akita memonyongkan bibirnya, bisa terlihat jika dia frustasi karena hujan ini...

Sejak hujan mengguyur citadel semua orang memilih untuk berdiam di rumah, baik menggabutkan diri ataupun melakukan hal yang nirfaedah seperti Tanuki yang tanpa sengaja merusak pintu shoji di akibatkan dia bermain kucing-kucingan sama tantou-tantou dan terjungkal ke pintunya.

Sementara itu di ruang utama Citadel, terlihat satu orang gadis manusia yang para pedang tersesat ini panggil Aruji-sama. Dia sedang bersantai-santai dengan entah apa tujuannya.

"Heeeeiii, Mitsucchi!" teriak Sang Saniwa ghaib ini pada pedang yang bergaya seperti seorang Chuunibiyou, pedang tersebut pun menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Hmm? Ada apa Aruji-sama?" jawab Shoudaikiri Mitsutada, dia tahu persis jika sang Saniwa ini sedang bosan berat. Begitu juga dengan para toudan lainnya.

Maklum sejak cuaca tidak baik, Sang Saniwa ini memutuskan untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana meskipun sedang ada lomba gali-gali Tantou langka di kastil Osaka, tapi melihat cuacanya Saniwa ini jadi khawatir, takut lubang yang digali bakalan longsor dan menimbun mereka semua. Nanti judulnya udah bukan gali-gali Tantou langka lagi.

Belom lagi kalau sampai mereka karatan karena kena air hujan, berabe 'kan?

"Aku mau..." sebelum Sang Saniwa dapat meneruskan perkataannya, sepercik air dingin menetes tepat di atas leher Saniwa tersebut.

Dan keributan pun di mulai dari air tetesan dari atap Citadel kecil ini.

* * *

"Haah, merepotkan sekali jika kita harus menambal atap Citadel di tengah hujan deras seperti ini." pedang beryukata biru tua bernama Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki, atau biasanya dipanggil Mucchan oleh Sang Saniwa. Dia mengeluh kesal dan mengayunkan palu yang dia pegang, sementara yang menemaninya, Mitsutada, hanya tertawa kecil dan membantu Mutsu membawa perkakas untuk memperbaiki atap yang bocor.

"Ya setidaknya Citadel gak akan kebasahan, walau harus mengorbankan kita berdua, demi keamanan bersama." terang sang pedang berpenutup mata tersebut sambil mengamati genteng mana yang rusak, bolong, ataupun hilang dicuri orang random yang mungkin juga kebocoran rumahnya.

Tapi, bukannya nemu genteng bolong, mereka malah melihat sesosok pedang berkain, atau mungkin yang mereka kenal sebagai Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, pedang pertama yang Saniwa Citadel ini miliki. Dia hanya bengong melihat kejauhan dan membiarkan dirinya dibasahi air hujan yang konon sangatlah menakutkan untuk para pedang ghaib yang dimanusiasikan ini.

(kayanya cuma mereka aja yang terlalu lebay)

Mereka pun hanya terdiam, melihat kelakuan pedang yang satu ini.

"Lah, Manba? Kamu ngapain ujan-ujan begini di atap?" Mitsutada menghampiri Yamanba.

Tetapi karena dia tidak hati-hati kakinya ngejeblos dan merusak sebuah genteng.

"AYAM AYAM AYAM!" latah sang pedang saat kaki-indah-tapi-tak-seindah-milik-Sengo-Muramasa nya menghilang di dalam atap Citadel.

"MITSUTADA!" kedua pedang itu terburu-buru menolong Mitsutada yang terjebak di antara genteng nista Citadel yang rusak akibat kecerobohannya.

"Makanya kamu kalau jalan hati-hati dong, gak inget kalau kita lagi di atas atap?" sergah Mutsu. Yamanba tetap fokus menolong Mitsutada.

"Maafkan aku, yah karena aku pedang replika jadi aku hanya bisa menyusahkanmu." Yamanba mulai kembali menyalahkan dirinya, Mitsutada pun akhirnya dapat terbebas dari genteng-genteng tersebut.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan, ini juga salahku tidak lihat-lihat tadi." Mitsutada memeriksa genteng yang dia injak tadi, sepertinya genteng yang mereka cari-cari kini telah bolong dan rembesan airnya pun makin parah karena terinjak Mitsutada barusan.

"Mampus."

"LAH INI KENAPA JADI LEBIH GEDE BOCORNYA?!" Teriakan panik khas Izuminokami Kanesada mengelegar di dalam Citadel layaknya petir menyambar di tengah badai.

"SELAMATKAN ARUJI-SAMA, TEMPATKAN DIA DI TEMPAT YANG AMAN!" seru satu pedang lainnya, kemungkinan besar itu adalah Heshikiri Hasebe, soalnya jika menyangkut keselamatan Sang Saniwa nista penghuni Citadel ringsek tua ini dialah yang paling panik, atau para Tantou suka menyebut Hasebe sebagai om-om lebay.

"WOY INI YANG NGEBETULIN GENTENGNYA GIMANA SIH?!"

Dan teriakan-teriakan kecil lainnya ikut menyertai hari itu di Citadel yang kebocor mendadak dan disertai banjir misterius yang mana menggenangi Citadel dalam sekejab.

"Ini bakalan jadi panjang masalahnya." keluh Mitsutada.

Hujan lebat tetap mengguyur Citadel kecil ini tanpa henti, yang memaksa para pedang yang nyangkut di TKP bergegas melakukan tugasnya, walau sebenarnya sia-sia karena banjir bandang pun juga menghampiri tempat itu esok harinya.

\- Bersambung -

* * *

 _A/N : Nyan kembali dari kematian setelah sekian lama, dan sekarang sedang tenggelam di dalam lautan garam bernama Touken Ranbu! /somehow pengen nyeret orang yang bikin nyebur_

 _Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu anda untuk membaca fic yang nirfaedah ini, ini fic pertama yang bertema Receh Adalah Bagian Kehidupan Yang Makmur dan Sejahtera /plak berasa receh ndak? Atau masih kurang receh?_

 _Btw, Toudan-Toudan yang di gunakan di fic ini di dasari dengan Toudan-Toudan di akun game saya, jadinya masih sedikit mahluk-mahluk ghaib seperti Tsurumaru atau Kogitsunemaru muncul disini, jadi intinya mereka ndak akan muncul sebelum saniwa malang ini memulangkan mereka ke citadel wwwww /dibakarreader_

 _Mungkin segini aja, dan terimakasih dan sampai jumpa di hari berikutnya! /cium dan peluk dari mutsunokami /ewh /plak_


	2. Terbakar

Terbakar

* * *

Citadel dilalap api berkat ulah empat Toudan yang tak tahu cara memasak nasi dengan benar. (terinspirasi dari suatu art random mereka berempat yang ditemukan beberapa saat yang lalu)

* * *

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah, riuh dari Citadel kecil yang tua di suatu lembah yang terpencil nan sunyi terdengar dari seluruh penjuru arah. Sepertinya hari ini mereka akan sibuk.

Lantaran ada suatu Event baru, mencari kunci untuk membuka beberapa peti mati yang jika beruntung para Saniwa sekalian akan mendapatkan pedang terkutuk lainnya, Sengo Muramasa.

Kayanya perasaan dimana-mana petinya yang dicari, bukan kuncinya. Tapi sudahlah.

Setelah menyiapkan para Toudan dengan pasukannya serta formasi, akhirnya mereka pun berpetualang mencari Sengo yang terjepit di antara peti-peti mati di kastil Edo.

Akan tetapi, sang Saniwa merasa khawatir karena tidak membawa dua Toudan andalannya, Mustunokami dan Doudanuki meninggalkan sebuah amanah untuk menjaga diri mereka baik-baik, keduanya pun di beri tugas untuk memasak hari itu juga di karenakan Toudan yang jago masaknya lagi ikut ekspedisi mencari pasokan resos hingga esok pagi.

Dari sinilah malapetaka Toudan-Toudan Ghaib ini di mulai saat...

"Oi."

Mutsu menolehkan kepalanya kepada Tanuki yang sedikit agak pendek darinya.

"Memangnya kau tahu bagaimana cara memasak nasi dengan benar?"

Pertanyaan itu sekilas membuat Mutsu sedikit meragukan kemampuannya dan keduanya pun kebingungan, Tanuki hanya sebuah pedang yang di ciptakan untuk bertarung, sedangkan dirinya sendiri pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Tanuki.

Mana mungkin mereka pernah diajarkan cara memasak nasi?

Bahkan, kemarin saja Mutsu membakar beberapa pohon hanya dengan memanggang ubi bakar, penyebabnya dia lupa memadamkan apinya.

"Uuuuhh..." Mutsu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, padahal dirinya tidak merasakan gatal.

"Toudan yang lain pun sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, bagaimana bisa kita meminta bantuan?", celetuk Tanuki.

Belum beberapa saat setelah Tanuki selesai berbicara, dua Toudan lainnya, Namazuo dan Gokotai memasuki dapur sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali kalian berdua datang!", Mutsu berseru menyambut kedua Toudan random tersebut.

"Iya, karena pekerjaan kami telah selesai jadi kami pikir untuk pergi ke dapur agar bisa membantu kalian memasak." Jelas Namazuo sambil mencuci tangannya, sepertinya dia bisa diandalkan.

"Haah, baguslah kami sangat tertolong ... kalian datang di saat yang tepat." Mutsu pun menghela napas lega, mereka bisa sedikit tenang, tapi...

"Uum, a-anu Namazuo-san, memangnya kau bisa memasak...?" Gokotai dengan gugupnya bertanya pada Namazuo, nah ini nih yang agak meragukan juga.

Namazuo terlihat kebingungan.

"Y-yah aku sebenarnya bisa, tetapi sejak aku kehilangan ingatanku, jadi..."

Para Toudan di dapur itu pun hanya bisa terdiam.

* * *

"Ya sudahlah, daripada tidak ada yang bisa dimakan lebih baik kita paksakan diri untuk memasak, ayo kita mulai!" Sergah Mutsu, walau dia tahu akhirnya mungkin nasinya gosong.

Akhirnya Namazuo dan Mutsu pun mencuci beras dan meninggalkan Gokotai dengan Tanuki untuk menyalakan api.

"Baiklah, aku akan nyalakan kompornya." Tanuki berbalik dan menghadapi kompor modern model jaman-jaman sekarang.

Maklum Sang Saniwa dengan ajaibnya mengubah dapur kecil tradisional itu menjadi lebih modern dengan adanya kulkas dan kompor gas serta perkakas lainnya yang tak bisa disebutkan satu-satu. Karena dia tak ingin merepotkan Toudan-Toudan-nya dan dia juga tidak mau di wajah para Toudan terdapat abu-abu sisa kayu bakar.

Tapi yang membuat masalah, hanya Mitsutada dan Hasebe yang mengerti bagaimana cara menghidupkan kompor gasnya.

Jujur, Tanuki sebetulnya kebingungan dengan benda modern tersebut dihadapannya, tapi akhirnya dia pun melakukan yang pernah dia lakukan untuk menyalakan api. Memakai kayu bakar.

Akhirnya Tanuki pun selesai menumpuki kayu bakar di atas kompor gas yang tak bersalah nan malang tersebut.

Menumpuk kayu bakar di atas kompor gas padahal aslinya tinggal ctek, selesai.

"Selesai, tinggal menyalakan-"

"Tunggu, aku rasa itu bukan cara yang benar untuk menyalakan kompornya..." Gokotai memotong pekerjaan Tanuki.

"Lalu, bagaimana yang benarnya?"

Gokotai pun mendekat dan memutar tuas di kompor gas tersebut, tetapi anehnya apinya tidak keluar, Gokotai berjalan mundur menjauhi kompor dan membiarkan tuasnya tidak kembali.

"Uuh, aku rasa seperti itu caranya ... Aku pernah melihat Hasebe-san menyalakan api dengan cara itu, tapi aku rasa itu salah..." Gokotai menutupi mukanya dengan malu menahan tangis, Tanuki hanya menghelakan napasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan apinya?" Mutsu dan Namazuo akhirnya kembali dengan membawa panci berisi beras yang telah dicuci dengan sabun serta pemutih pakaian, ini seriusan loh mereka mau ngeracunin satu citadel atau apa?

"Sedikit lagi, aku akan menyalakan apinya..." Tanuki menyalakan korek api di tangannya,Gokotai duduk dengan lesunya di pojok dapur dekat pintu masuk sambil terisak-isak.

"Kok baunya menyengat-" Sebelum Mutsu bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, api menyulut ke kayu bakarnya, tetapi bukan hanya kayu bakarnya saja, api itu juga menjalar ke tabung gasnya.

DUAR!

Ledakan hebat di dapur kecil itu tidak dapat dihentikan.

* * *

Sayangnya di jaman kuno seperti ini sirene pemadam kebakaran tidak akan ada.

Api melahap bulat-bulat dapur kecil kesayangan citadel, merah menyala di tengah sore hari membuat seorang Namazuo hanya bisa menatapi si Jago Merah dengan kosongnya.

Isak tangis dari Gokotai yang digendong oleh Mutsu, terlukis pucat pasi di wajahnya, lalu ratapan Tanuki yang di sertai omelan para Toudan tersisa di citadel menyertai di langit sore merah menyala karena kobaran api yang cukup besar.

Tidak ada korban jiwa dalam peristiwa tersebut, tetapi para Toudan yang selamat harus menjadi korban dari amukan Sang Saniwa.

\- _bersambung -_

* * *

 _A/N : Hai, Nyan kembali lagi~_

 _Kali ini saya akan menotis /plak review kalian selama membaca cerita lucknut ini /plak_

 _ **hi-hibiya yo** : yep, nirfaedah itu lebih kaya unfaedah yang maksudnya tidak berfaedah /plak_

 _Iya nih ccp kalo latah emang gak nahan dah wwwww, dan semoga doa dari dewa samonji juga menyertaimu /dibuang_

 _Terimakasih telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic yang nirfaedah ini! m(_ _)m_

 _Mohon tunggu chapter selanjutnya!_


	3. Teh

Teh

Uguisumaru, Honebami Toshirou, Namazuo Toshirou.

* * *

Stok teh hijau citadel habis.

* * *

...

Citadel semakin ramai dan selalu akan ramai, apalagi dengan kehadiran dua toudan baru.

Uguisumaru, dia datang bersamaan dengan kemunculan Sengo Muramasa di citadel _Senchōkō_ beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Tetapi, semenjak kedatangannya, stok teh citadel selalu habis...

Emang mahluk astral yang satu itu hobi banget minum teh, sampai-sampai stok teh dia sendiri yang ngehabisin soalnya sehari minum bisa habis sebaskom sendirian.

Kadang sampai Saniwa pun kebingungan, jadinya tiap hari dia harus menebalkan wajahnya tiap kali memanggil sang pedang tempaan Bizen Tomonari ini.

"Ugui, kamu di mana? Ayo kita mau turun ke Edo niiihh!"

"Sebentar aruji-sama, aku sedang minum teh hijauku dulu!"

"Uguiii, kali ini giliran kamu sama Nikkari loh yang ngebersihiin kandang kuda!"

"Sebentar lagi Aruji-sama, aku sedang menyeduh teh untuk sahur besok~!"

Diam-diam sebenarnya sang Saniwa mau naruh obat tidur di dalam tehnya, cuma kasihan atuh.

Tetapi pada suatu hari...

* * *

...

Uguisumaru seperti biasa, sehabis dia melaksanakan tugas sehari-harinya, dia pasti akan menuju dapur. Apalagi kalo bukan nyeduh teh hijau favoritnya.

"Hmmm, ah halo, Uguisu-san!" Namazuo dan Honebami memasuki ruangan yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat terbakar hebat, tenang saja, semua sudah diperbaiki walau sang Saniwa harus rela menghamburkan kobannya lagi.

Kedua toudan Toushirou tersebut membawa beberapa kertas belanja di tangannya, mungkin habis jajan di pasar bareng si Saniwa.

"Kebetulan sekali, kalian ada yang tahu di mana Aruji-san menaruh stok teh lainnya?"

Keduannya menggeleng kepala mereka.

"Ah aku ingat!" Namazuo menunjuk ke arah lemari yang digantung tepat di atas kepala Ugui.

"Aruji-sama mungkin meletakan stok teh di sana, aku kemarin melihatnya menaruh satu bungkus."

Ugui dengan sigapnya meraih ke pintu lemari tersebut, ternyata benar ada satu bungkus teh celup di dalamnya. Ugui mengambilnya dan membaca tulisan merek yang tertera pada bungkus plastik tersebut.

"... Ini... Teh kantong bundar Soeri Moerni...?"

"Yang rasanya enak sekali~", Tiba-tiba, Namazuo mendapatkan tepokan cinta di kepala dari Honebami.

"Adow!"

"Denger lagu itu darimana 'sih?!", seru kakak kembar Namazuo yang konon dapat meremukkan tulang rusuk.

"Alat yang bernama 'televisi' selalu menampilkan iklan teh itu saat aku meminum teh, makanya aku hapal, hehehe." jelas Namazuo yang tengah menjadi korban iklan dadakan. Honebami cuma bisa menghela napas, melihat kesablengan saudaranya itu.

"Hmm, teh ini terlihat enak, mungkin aku akan menyeduh ini untuk menggantikan Ocha yang biasa kuminum, mungkin nanti aku bisa menyeduhnya untuk Ookanehira jika dia kemari.", Ugui tertawa kecil lalu pergi membawa kantong teh tersebut dan menyeduhnya dengan menggunakan baskom.

Kedua Toshirou itu hanya terbengong melihat Ugui lenyap dari dapur itu, sampai tidak sadar jika Mutsunokami berdiri di belakang keduanya.

"Hei, kenapa kalian bengong di sini?"

Toshirou bersaudara amnesia itu pun terkejut dengan kehadiran sang pedang sekretaris yang juga baru pulang belanja.

Mengetahui hal itu, sang Saniwa menyuruh Ugui untuk membeli teh di perkampungan yang tidak jauh dari sana. Pada awalnya dia hanya menyuruh untuk membeli satu kotak saja, tetapi saat Ugui sampai di citadel...

Dia membeli perkebunan teh hijau pribadi, mengatas dirikan namanya. Satu citadel pun kebingungan, pasalnya seberapa banyak sang Saniwa memberikan uang ke Ugui? Apa pake kartu kredit kah?

Tapi yang pasti saat sang Saniwa diberitahu akan hal ini, dia langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Ya gusti nu agung, Ookanehira tolong pulang dan tolonglah temanmu yang satu ini.

-bersambung-

* * *

 _A/N L (Author Numpang Lewat): Haaaaiiiii Nyan sudah kembaliiii~~~~ Yappp selamat menjalankan Ibadah puasa semuanyaaa~~~ oiya maafkan sang author kalau tema kali ini berhubungan sama teh, jadi jangan di baca kalo gak mau batal /yhaaaa_

 _Ku mendadak mau bikin cerita tentang Uguisumaru gegara adanya ide iseng sih, ngeliatin iklan teh random di tivi lah yang jadi sumber idenya (?)_

 _Jadi terimakasih banyak atas support dari kalian semua, dan maaf kalau updetnya agak jarang banget. Soalnya saia juga lagi sibuk kejar nilai buat naik kelas (/sad emot)_

 _Dan ya, nyan mau buka polling sebenernya, cerita ini baiknya di kasih tahu nama saniwanya atau tidak ya? Silahkan di diskusikan wwwww-_


	4. Angpau

Angpau

Akashi Kuniyuki, Tsurumaru Kuninaga.

* * *

Tahun baru, uang baru.

* * *

"Aruji-han, ayo bagikanlah uang angpaumu, itu sudah tugas seorang penjaga kami semua, 'kan?"

Manyun, natap akashi lyk lho, Akari sedikit membenarkan kimononya yang kusut, dan keluar dari ruangan kerjanya.

"Bukannya aku yang seharusnya mendapatkan uang angpau dari kalian? Bukannya kalian Yang lebih tua dariku?"

Saniwa yang bernama Akari Himechouko itu tertawa-tawa, dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah, diikuti dengan akashi yang berjalan malas-malasan seperti biasa.

"Itu sudah tugas seorang penjaga juga, aruji-han, jadi aku meminta angpau darimu.", akashi berhenti berjalan dan menadahkan tangannya pada sang Gadis. Akari ikut berhenti dan melihati telapak tangan Akashi. Mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tapi Akashi, 'kan kau yang penjaga dari adik-adikmu bukan? Jadi akulah yang harusnya minta padamu kan?"

ikutan nadahin tangannya pada sosok toudan berkacamata itu, dan keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat dengan posisi yang sama, hingga Atsushi melewati mereka dengan tatapan heran. Sang toudan dan saniwa tersebut masih bertatapan dengan tatapan menantang di wajah mereka, padahal cuma buat angpau kok diributin.

"Ini untuk kalian berdua.", sebuah tangan melayang di kedua tangan yang direntangkan tersebut, lalu keduanya melihat apa yang di berikan.

Sebungkus permen. Tsurumaru tersenyum lebar dan Tertawa-tawa.

"Odoroita ka? Atau haruskah aku membuat banyak kejutan lagi agar semuanya tetap tersenyum di tahun baru ini?"

Tsurumaru masih tersenyum lebar, dan menatapi kedua sosok di depannya dengan tatapan bingung, karena Akari menundukkan wajahnya dan Akashi memalingkan wajahnya.

Lama kelamaan, mereka berdua pun tertawa lepas. Setelah itu berterimakasih pada Tsurumaru.

"Arigatou Tsurumaru! Aku akan makan permen ini dengan senang hati~"

"Ookini Tsurumaru-han, aku sedikit terkejut tadi.", keduanya juga senyum lebar.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, Akari dan Akashi lanjut berjalan sambil berbincang mengenai hal yang barusan mereka bahas. Tsurumaru tersenyum puas.

"Saa, tahun ini pula, aku harus mengejutkan siapa ya?"

\- End -

* * *

 _A/N : Hai! Ternyata sekarang sudah 2018 ya, waktu berjalan cepat sekali "^^)_

 _Mohon maaf karena update dari FF ini sangatlah lambat dan membuat kalian semua menunggu lama nah di kali ini saya memutuskan untuk memberitahu siapakah saniwa yang ada di cerita ini selama ini, tetapi hanya kali ini saja kok dia akan muncul dengan nama yang disebutkan!_

 _Sekali lagi, author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan ya g kebangetan dalam update FF ini, moga moga mulai sekarang bisa rajin update hehehehe~_

 _-SalamDariNyan-_


End file.
